phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Journey to the Center of Candace
Isabella's dog Pinky eats her sash, so the boys build a mini-submarine to retrieve it, but instead they end up inside Candace. Perry is forced to take direct action when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme specifically threatens Phineas and Ferb. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed FerbandIcan'tseemtomakeupourminds.JPG candace explaining to mom that phineas and ferb are really going to build that stuff.jpg Jeremy on his phone talking to Candace.jpg candace spitting out her milk and cereal.jpg candace saying yes to going on a walk with Jeremy.jpg that sounds doable.jpg File:FSG badges.jpg|Isabella shows off her sash to Phineas Capturer6ty.JPG File:Sub.jpg|Preparing to shrink candace coming into the garage to tell phineas and ferb something.jpg Jeremy will be here in any minute.jpg Candace having seen the grilled cheese sandwhich.jpg Candace about to start eating the grilled cheese sandwhich.jpg canadace eating the grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Pinky's chewing.jpg Perry Snow Globe.jpg|The unused Perry snow globe File:Hemoglobin Highway.jpg Jeremy picking Candace up for their walk.jpg Candace saying hello to Jeremy.jpg Candace burping.jpg Candace saying excuse me.jpg We're inside CANDACE'S stomach.jpg That's creepy on so many levels.jpg Phineas and Ferb see that Candace is on her date with Jeremy.jpg That means WE'RE on a date with Jeremy.jpg Candace answering phineas call.jpg Candace getting angry.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy walking in the park.jpg|Candace and Jeremy on their date are you wacko.jpg Candace laughing because of thing rubbing the inside of her stomach.jpg Jeremy sees Candace laughing.jpg what is going on.jpg Jeremy asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Candace being taken over to the playground by phineas and ferb.jpg Candace hanging upside down on a bar.jpg Candace getting ready to throwup.jpg Candace now off the bar as Jeremy comes to ask her if she is okay.jpg Jeremy again asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Make Up Your Mind-inator.png Flat surface belt Perry.jpg|Perry trapped with the flat surface belt File:Any Flat Surface Magnet belt.png|And Doofenshmirtz is trapped, too Candace and Jeremy coming up to Jeremy's uncle's resteraunt.jpg Candace feeling the tickle in her throat.jpg Candace coughs out the submarine.jpg Candace having coughed phineas and ferb's shrinking submarine out.jpg Candace sees the shrinking submarine.jpg Candace telling mom about the boys shrinking submarine.jpg Linda about to lock the car door.jpg Candace going to grab Linda.jpg Candace taking her mom to see the shrinking submarine.jpg Candace taking her mom to see the shrinking submarine 2.jpg The submarine gets vaccumed.jpg It's a submarine.jpg Candace relizies the shrinking submarine is gone.jpg So imaginative.jpg Isabella's been looking everywhere.jpg Pinky threw up and I got my sash back.jpg Uncle Joe Sub.GIF Jeremy about to show something to Candace.jpg Jeremy showing Candace the menu.jpg Jeremy with a grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Jeremy says he knew grilled cheese is Candace's favorite sandwich.jpg the shrinking submarine falling into the grilled cheese sandwich.jpg shall we eat inside.jpg this is the end of a great day.jpg Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg I can't wait to try it.jpg Candace is about to eat the sandwich.jpg pinky eating candace's grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Candace after Pinky steals the sandwich.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries